Ultras' Bizarre Adventure The Poorly Made Platformer Game
Ultras' Bizarre Adventure The Poorly Made Platformer Game is a video game which Emgaltan/Emperor Galtan is currently trying to create. Plot The UBA team has been summoned by a strange being known as Emgaltan. The being explains to them that they are in Heretic Continuity, a collection of worlds and universes sealed from the rest of the omniverse due to producing Anathium. He seeks to retrieve 8 powerful artifacts known as The 8 Dergoofuns to become all powerful so he can invade the main omniverse. Emgaltan has summoned the heroes to have more fun with it as he splits himself up into 8 different beings, requiring the ultras to separate into groups of two and go claim the Dergoofuns from the Heretic Continuity before the evil being can. Gameplay The gameplay would Characters Playable Characters #Ultraman Legacy #Ultraman Blizzard #Ultraman Lightning #Ultraman Prime *Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman *Ultraman Sect *Ultraman Flame *Ultraman Nerf *Ultraman Average *Ultraman Spoiler *Ultraman Yugo *Ultraman Aigo *Bullmark Eleking *Ultraman Redux *Ultraman Black NPCs Good *Shining Shining Zero *Ultraman Neo Xenon Evil *Liver *Emgaltan (Strange Being) *Mr. Raptor *King Glombian * * * * * * Worlds and Bosses 1. World World A standard introductory world filled with things as the heroes are introduced to the low quality madness. The land itself is mostly a large open room with grass and trees that Emgaltan purely made to screw with them. Level Bosses #AltiNeronga Test Dummy # # #Liver # # #Overgrown Zeppandon Sigma drunk on Growth Hormones 2. Aribunta Dominion A world completely ruled by the Aribunta Choju. Level Bosses #Aribunta Guard #Liver #Aribunta Bullet # #Aribunta Cutter # #Aribunta Bullet and Cutter #Emperor Aribunta 3. Gwombleland #Dwellersea # # #Liver/ a bat from Castlevania #Mr. Raptor # #Gwomblian Warrior 4. Planet Sodium A planet completely made of salt and Saltmons, oh no. Level Bosses #Bobbins Bros # #Evil_Terochilus.Png #Liver # #Saltmons: White Paladin 5. Gravitational Water A place floating in space made of metal with a lot of water. Oh, also Yaey's using it to get his revenge. Level Bosses #Liver with a pet Whow # # #Land Shark # #Yaey #Omega Whow 6. The Drip Room No one goes to the Drip Room, not even the Godz dare to set foot in it. Level Bosses #Seichi # #Texan Gulakust # #23049829048 #Liver's End # #Bovine-Sandwicha 7. WOAH Cavern The current home universe of the WOAH that's just a giant cave for whatever reason. 8. Generic Rock Planet #2342546746 9. The Back of Belial Plague's Right Arm 10. The Greatest World 11. Binoz Weuld 12. Alternate Alternate Alti-Alit-Altiverse Sort of the second half of the game where there are backward versions of every world and level with some new enemies. Mainly made to give an interesting challenge to collecting everything. The Void ??? Level Bosses #None #Void Eye AHHHHHHHH *The Creator Gallery TBA Downloads Note: This likely won't be finished for a real long time. Trivia *I am actually going to try and make this. Category:Fan Video Games Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Weird Ideas Category:This Is A Crazy Idea Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure